Harvey Bullock
|status= Alive |first= |actor=Donal Logue }} Harvey Bullock is a Detective for the Gotham City Police Department. He also serves as a mentor and partner to Jim Gordon. After Gillian Loeb demoted Bullock, the latter retired from being a detective to live his life. After an attack at the Gotham City Police Department, Bullock returned to the force. Biography Early years Ten years ago, when Harvey was partnered with Dix, he had a case involving the Spirit of the Goat. The case lead to an abandoned theater, where Harvey and Dix find the limp body of a young woman, hanging by the wrists atop a set. When they encounter Randall Milkie, both men pursue him, however, Dix falls down a trap-door set by Milkie, and is paralyzed from the waist-down. Harvey catches up with Milkie and shoots him in the chest, killing him before tending to his partner. A decade later, the case would come back to haunt Harvey when the Spirit of the Goat found a new "host". Partners with Jim Gordon Bullock and his new partner Jim Gordon were assigned to investigate a double homicide, though he originally tried backing out of the case when he realized that the victims were Thomas and Martha Wayne, he decided against it when Major Crime Detectives Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen arrogantly offered to take it off his hands. After Mario Pepper attempted to escape from him and Jim when they went to visit him, Bullock shot and killed Pepper in defense of Gordon. Afterwards they were awarded attention from the press for being "heroes". Bullock later attempts to rescue Gordon from Fish Mooney's men from Mooney's plant, but ends up getting himself in the same situation. Shortly after the pair were saved by Carmine Falcone. Bullock later tells Gordon when they arrive at the docks, that the latter has orders to kill Oswald Cobblepot or he would be forced to kill both Cobble and Gordon himself. Bullock relaxes somewhat once his partner is "with the program", able to accept Gordon as 'a lighter shade of gray' in a way he wasn't as a white knight. He tries to mend fences with Fish Mooney, and appears to accept her sort of apology that her temper got the better of her when she ordered the pair to be killed. Personality Harvey is a hardened enforcer of justice. Jaded by his time and experiences in Gotham, he knows that justice in a place like that isn't always ethical; as such, he has no qualms doing the morally gray. But he wasn't always like that. In fact when Harvey's former partner Dix told Jim what Harvey was like when he was working with him, Jim could barely believe what he was being told. Nonetheless, he is loyal and dedicated, and even willing on occasion to put his life on the line for others. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *The character was created by Archie Goodwin and Howard Chaykin and he first appeared in Detective Comics #441 (June 1974). References Category:Characters from the comics Category:GCPD members